Baldi's Basics: Create your own school!
WARNING! THIS PAGE UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Baldi's Basics: Create your own school! '''- game with elements horror and building. Plot. The plot is explained from advertising at the beginning of the game: "Most likely, you saved money for something. It does not matter whether, it is a resort or a new pie, because our company gives you a chance to double the money! Buy a starter kit for the school and make a profit! Hire workers and students! The possibilities are ENDLESS! But do not forget, you need to change the equipment... Skip it. Take a chance, what are you waiting for?" As you understand, you have to build a school. Night Job One more thing. You'll have to check some places before you go. The lights are on, but the guy in the ad already warned you about the "dangers"? You can track them with the help of the Visitor Tablet, so that's good. Probably. Сharacters Day Characters '''Male students. Will walk around the school, but during lessons sit in a class. Female students. Will walk around the school, but during lessons sit in a class. Bullys. Walk during lessons. Click on them and they will teleport to your office. Night Charcaters Radio Guy. 'You need to follow the camera "Room 1" for the guy who listens to the melody on the radio. You just have to press the radio. If the melody is over, the boy will run and kill you. Nice, isn't it? '''Buildtime.'Unlike its real alternative, it won't ask to play you on the jump rope. No, she'll be building barricades in the aisles. The important thing is that you would not have come to a standstill. '''Сlass President. '''He will start on the camera "Сreative Class", and will walk through the ventilation. If you hear a whistle, immediately press the ventilation and it will go away. Otherwise it will just kill you. Easter eggs * In the game files you can find a poster with the inscription "Celebrate!". If You are not surprised, it shows the SoupDoo. * There's a smiley face on one of the turns. If you turn and enter the wall, you can see a poster with all the characters of this wiki. You will get the achievement "Collect the whole gang!" Nintendo Switch If you want a good ending, you're gonna have to make 6 Nintendo Switch. They're all in different places every night, but it's worth it, right? Endings Bad Ending If you have NOT collected 6 Nintendo Switch, in the video similar to advertising, you will find the following: "I see your business is booming! You lasted a week! Congratulations! But, though you have not disclosed some... Um, whatever. We give you a gift basket of bacon flakes and talk... YOU'RE FIRED! Thank you for being part of the family. Your Baldi Entertainment." Good ending If you have collected 6 Nintendo Switch, in the video similar to advertising, you will find the following: "Well done! After finishing the working week as a Director you have achieved great success! But what next? '''NOTHING. You took a chance, but you knew it wouldn't work, right? Now the company is closed, and you can look at the creators of good projects envy. Good-bye! Your Baldi Entertainment." Category:Games Category:BBCYOS